


缸中之脑

by yuansilvermirror



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 汉克真的惨, 纯搞对象, 老套爱情故事, 黏黏糊糊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuansilvermirror/pseuds/yuansilvermirror
Summary: 这一切都可以是真的。只要他想。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	缸中之脑

这声音震耳欲聋，像是有人在他脑子里开枪。  
康纳睁开眼睛，同时门外的人也不再敲门了——一声巨响后，安德森直接破门而入。这场面有些尴尬，毕竟没人会预想到自己工作一整天回到家里，需要闯进自己的卫生间，并且发现浴缸正在被仿生人占用。安德森眼睛发直，嘴唇微微张开，看着他像在看鬼。  
“半夜十二点，一个仿生人反锁了我的浴室，在……洗澡？”安德森撇了撇嘴，最终接受了眼前的事实，将手枪别回后腰，“看来我还不够醉。”  
康纳可以解释——这件事的起因甚至比任何人能想象到的还要无聊——他只是今天突然想到，自己的仿生皮肤拥有几亿传感器，整个机体拥有最先进的防水技术，而他却从没有游过泳。  
或泡过澡。  
而汉克安德森是他能想到的，拥有浴缸的，关系最亲密的朋友。  
“我很抱歉。”至少他的声音听起来很真诚，“我应该事先征求你的同意，副警长。”  
“你为什么不在自己家洗澡？”  
那不是愤怒的表情。安德森看起来相当放松，甚至有些懒洋洋地，舒展眉头盯着他瞧。康纳大约纠结了5秒钟，选择不那么直白地说实话。  
“我家没有。”  
“我怎么记得你家是有浴室的？”  
“没有浴缸。”  
“哦，所以你想要用浴缸，就闯进了我家？”  
安德森的表情忽而又变得十足的嘲讽。康纳有些不知所措，他分析不出这是什么原因，他越来越不能判断男人的情绪了。是因为一个有着私人问题的老男人，本来就很难读懂吗？或者没有人希望别人不经允许使用自己的物品？这代表某种程度的生气吗？这会影响安德森对他的好感度吗？  
“那不能叫做‘闯进’，”康纳仔细控制着语气，“你给了我钥匙。”  
但听到他这套说辞，男人的脸看起来更黑了，抿着嘴的样子像极了反派。也许他真的不应该在公事以外的地方对安德森使用谈判技巧，是吗？因为他几乎从来没有成功过。  
康纳感到失望，呼吸不畅，一种非常类似沮丧的情感把他从头到脚包裹起来，他从来不知道该怎么和安德森相处，才能够稳定提升男人的好感度。这世上就连仿生人都没有情感上的通关秘籍。  
“那把该死的钥匙在你手上待了三个月，整整三、个、月，聪明屁股，你直到想洗澡的时候才过来？”安德森的声音提高了，或者说他正在大吼大叫，歇斯底里，“真他妈的，为什么你在发抖？我看你半夜三更闯进我家可是一点都不怕我！整整三个月，你戴着我送给你的表，默许我的一切越界举动，却又对我爱理不理！我看你可一点都不怕我！”  
他不太能说得出话了，他真的在抖，牙关打颤，手脚都像结了冰。“汉——汉克，我觉得好冷，别，别——”  
——别这样对我。  
他几乎要失去意识了。  
“耶稣啊！康纳！你能听见我吗？！康纳！”安德森几步冲了过来，“操，你有什么问题？为什么你用冷水泡澡？”  
“我睡着了，我很抱歉，汉克。”  
他紧急调用身体全部能源，手脚并用地想要从浴缸里爬出来，安德森拽着他的胳膊一起帮忙。那真的很狼狈，到处都是冷水，他知道自己的密度比人类要大，即便是安德森拉他也要费很大力气。  
“操！”安德森大骂一声，忽而把他的胳膊从浴缸上扒开，架在自己的脖子上，“搂住我！”  
他只是照做。  
男人几乎半个身子都探进了冷水里，顺利揽住康纳的身体，把他抱出水面，而后两人一同倒在地上，像暴晒的狗那样喘气。  
“操！操！耶稣基督！”男人忽而把头埋进康纳的颈窝中，与冷水相比，过分炽热的吐息像是要把他烧化，“别这样对我，你这片塑料混蛋，别这样对我！”  
他想问问别哪样，可他没有。任何人都能分析出来，安德森关心他，不希望他有危险，男人正沉浸在强烈的后怕和过度保护欲中，轻度醉酒更让他的行为不受理性控制。  
这些都让他觉得高兴。  
“汉克，我——”  
“你想要什么？”  
安德森打断了他。男人抬起头，海水一样的眼眸中盛着他的倒影，这没能持续几秒钟，安德森总是下意识地移开视线防卫自己。  
但男人最终还是转过头来，认认真真地盯着康纳，说道：“你想要什么，康纳？你可以对我说任何话，只要你想。”  
“……”康纳动了动嘴。  
此刻有无数选项摆在他的面前，可他却一个都不想选。他说不出话来，他感觉自己像是被人狠狠打了一拳，感觉自己的声带组件被生生撕扯出来，感觉自己被重重地射击了，子弹穿过身体，蓝血争先恐后地从胸腹中涌出。  
“只要你想。”  
“只要你想”。  
这是独属于那个“汉克”的魔咒，一切都不过是幽灵预建，只不过他还没能找到属于这个房间的钥匙——逻辑错误，他还不能退出。是什么，是时间吗？也许有现在不是十二点的证据，也许他才刚刚滑进浴缸，并没有待上五小时？  
“为什么你不说话？说点什么。”  
汉克捧着他的脸颊。就在那一瞬间，他没法抑制自己的感情，他累极了，也委屈极了，眼中噙着泪，努力不让它们掉下来。  
“为什么我要对你说话？你甚至都不是真的。”  
“什么叫‘我不是真的’？我是真的！”汉克有些哭笑不得，用大拇指蹭他的眼泪，“我是真的，康纳，我在你面前呢。”  
“你不是真的。你只是我的程序错误，是我不合时宜的幻想，是我无数传感器模拟出来的狂欢。它们，还有你，你们把我当做缸中之脑。”  
“你能说英文吗？”汉克看起来被逗笑了，扶着洗手池边缘爬起来，把自己的浴巾罩在他头上，“在我看来你就是个浴巾里的安卓。”  
“好吧。”康纳在汉克给他擦头发的时候开始发表自己的演说，眼神不断在汉克的两手之间飘忽，“首先，你不必帮我擦水，只要脱离寒冷环境，我可以自己烘干。”  
“我想帮你擦。你的眼神看起来像泡在烂泥里打了一天滚以为我不要它了的相扑。”  
这就让一切显得更假了。在哪个宇宙中，汉克会向他用长句认真解释自己的行为动机？他为自己找到逻辑错误而感到高兴，但睁开眼睛并没有使一切结束。  
还是湿透了的汉克，在给赤裸的他擦水。  
“其次，现在并不是十二点，你在撒谎？”  
他没有证据。他没法看自己的联网时间，预建里关于他本身的一切都不真实，换言之，他总是只有配合这一个选项。  
但汉克翻了个巨大的白眼，把自己的手机举到他面前，“十二点半，所以呢？”  
“……”他明白了，这又是一个暂时无懈可击的汉克。  
可男人已经说出那串咒语，没有道理还把他困在预建里。  
“听着康纳，你开始惹恼我了。”汉克扯着浴巾把他拉近，“我不知道为什么你以为我是你的幻想，我也不知道怎么拧开你的实心脑袋。所以我接下来要吻你，让你知道我是个活人，你能接受吗？”  
“……我能？”  
康纳开始动摇了。这个汉克看起来……如此不一样，不同于以往预建中的任何一个汉克，甚至也不同于安德森副警长，以一个全新的人格用着汉克的躯体对他讲话。他被这样温和的汉克吸引着，甚至有些想看看男人接下来还能干什么。  
“耶稣。耶稣。”  
汉克不自然地扭头看窗外，几次动嘴想说点什么，都变成了无奈地呼气。  
“你确定吗？”  
在下一次汉克扭过头来看他的时候，他主动凑上前去，轻轻啄了男人的嘴唇。人类的嘴唇那样柔软，人类的鼻息那样温热，他恍惚间感到一些词句争先恐后地涌向处理器，关于冬天温暖的家，刚出烤箱的蛋糕，轻拍相扑，与安德森握住他的手。  
安德森真的握过一次，在给他戴那块贵的要命腕表的时候。  
喜怒无常的副警长说他可以拥有财产，他可以被赠予，他可以拿着对方的家门钥匙。  
安德森说，他也可以有个家。  
那些词语和记忆汇集在一处，几个G的数据洪流经过中央处理器，出来时只变成了一个词。  
想要。  
他想要拥有汉克，拥有这一切。  
与此同时，他的幽灵预建终于结束了自己的使命，预建成功，回到现实。  
康纳睁开眼睛，看到湿透了的安德森副警长望着他，表情介于尴尬和期许之间。  
“所以？你确定吗？我将会亲吻你。你知道什么是亲吻吗？”  
康纳眨眨眼睛。  
“我想，我知道？”  
他握着汉克的双手，用手指摩挲上面的枪茧，然后把它们捧到自己面前，在男人的双手间献上一吻。“这是亲吻。”  
手指似乎没有他的嘴唇柔软，而且也没有他想象中那样温暖。他判断根据对象不同，多展示几次是有必要的。  
“还有，这是亲吻。”说着，康纳坐直，用嘴唇触碰男人的脸颊。那要柔软得多，他能感受到细小的绒毛，还有汉克因为酒精略微发热的温度。  
他扶着汉克的肩膀靠近些，男人已经猜到他还要做什么，嘴角带着笑意。  
“感谢科学的奇迹，康纳。我从没这样想过，但你让我这样想。我猜这个世界还是肯给老古董一些福利的，对吗？”汉克扶着他的腰，他们之间像是没有任何阻碍。  
“你不老，汉克。”他俯身对汉克的嘴唇印上一吻。那些胡子很扎人，但他不讨厌，这像是为了亲吻汉克所要做的小小付出，能够增加成就感。  
他变成人类已经快一年，但直到今天他才感觉自己是活着的。  
他是活生生的人。  
为了汉克，他终于变成了活生生的人。  
而此刻汉克就在他的面前。只要他想，一切都能变成真的。  
只要他想。  
于是他说出那句魔咒。  
“我想要你，汉克。”  
那晚他没有离开汉克的家。用汉克的话说，他们就像青春期的中学生那样抱在一起，吻了又吻。

——TBC——


End file.
